


Ladies, Frost Yourself

by keysmash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Academia, Community: 14valentines, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess knew he wasn't sleeping well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies, Frost Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_. Written for 14valentines.

They'd worked on their applications together, proofreading each other's personal statements and role-playing mock interviews and going shopping together for grown-up outfits to wear throughout the process. Sam could bluff his way through any of the sample questions she threw at him, but Jess's essays were all better, and they spent a lot of time trying to teach each other their own tricks. She wound up buying him his suit for their anniversary, along with a couple of ties and two different shirts. She'd joked it was so he'd be up to snuff when they went out to dinner, and he did look damn good on her arm that night, but when he opened the boxes, she knew they were both thinking about the meetings he'd have in a few months, and the complete lack of any appropriate clothes for him to wear in their closet.

She wasn't going for scholarships herself. They both had the grades for the merit-based awards, but she was pretty far away from qualifying for anything need-based. Her parents expected Jess and her brother to both do some sort of graduate program. She couldn't see herself going for anything other than her JD, but that didn't mean she was going to compete with kids who actually needed the money, not now that she'd seen Sam's careful, constant budgeting, and the stack of paperwork he filled out every semester to keep his scholarship in good standing, and the way he obsessively followed rumors about budget cuts.

Summer moved into fall, and as the interviews loomed closer and closer, Jess knew he wasn't sleeping well. He was getting into the program even if he didn't get the scholarship, she was sure of it, but she knew he worried about what would happen if the money didn't come through. He'd never been a heavy sleeper, but he'd been having nightmares recently, even if he wouldn't tell her about them, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what they were about.

He didn't have the money, and as far as she could tell, there wasn't any chance of his dad showing up to co-sign a loan with him. He didn't make much from his collection of part-time jobs, so he'd still be eligible for grants, but she didn't want him to have to worry his way through law school. Jess had a very clear image of how she wanted the next few years to go, for the two of them, and she wasn't going to risk that on the off chance that Sam wasn't the best candidate for the award.

She didn't have the money, either, but she could get it. The only way she'd come into her trust fund before the stipulated age, thirty, was if she got married first, and that she could do. She knew everyone would put up a fight — her family, sure, but Sam wouldn't like the idea much at first either - but it was _her_ money, and she wanted to marry him anyway, and she wanted to spend it on him. She wanted their life together, and she was more than willing to make it happen herself.

So she'd started window-shopping at the jewelry stores within walking distance of campus, looking at men's bands, and then sets for couples. She couldn't figure out if he'd want to shop for them together, but she kept coming back to a particular set — white gold, and his was much wider than hers, but they both had beveled edges and a line carved down the center, dividing them neatly in two. Jess liked the idea, that each ring had two parts to it, one for each of them, and eventually she bought them. The jeweler gave them to her in a satin drawstring bag, both of them clinking around together, and she tucked them into the boots she wore that day before getting them home and hiding them in the bottom of her box of tampons.

She didn't know when she'd ask him, but it needed to be sometime before Christmas, so they could get the wedding planned and done in time for her to get to the money before tuition came due in the fall. She was impatient, though, and she thought maybe she'd ask him a day or two after the interview. It'd be before they found out if he got it or not, but really, the scholarship didn't change the fact that she wanted to ask him. Every time he woke her up in the middle of the night, sweating and grimacing and moaning a little, she wanted to ask him that much more.


End file.
